warpedworld_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire
|languages = German Latin |demonym = German or Imperial |capital = Reichsburg |largest_city = capital |government_type = Elective semi-constitutional monarchy |leader_title1 = Emperor |leader_name1 = Ferdinand III |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Hanns Eichenwald |legislature = Imperial Court |upper_house = Kaiserlicher Edel |lower_house = Kaiserlicher Bürger |currency = Imperial mark (Mark) |currency_code = DKM |time_zone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |drives_on = right |cctld = .di and regional |calling_code = 43 }} The Empire (Latin: Et Imperium, German: Das Reich), officially the Great German Empire (Latin: Imperium Magna Germanica, German: Großes Deutsches Reich) is a commonwealth of countries in Central Europe. It includes 28 countries, covers an area of ??? square kilometres (??? sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. With ?? million inhabitants, The Empire is the second most populous state in Europe. The Empire's capital and largest metropolis is Reichsburg. Various Germanic tribes inhabited the northern parts of the Empire since classical antiquity, while the rest was occupied by the Romans. The region, along with the current states north of it, was named Germania before 100 AD. During the Migration Period the Germanic tribes expanded southward, establishing their rule in the modern territory of the Empire. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire. During the 16th century, northern German regions became the centre of the Protestant Reformation, while the Empire's current territory stayed Catholic. The remains of the Holy Roman Empire formed the German Confederation in 1815, while the German revolutions of 1848-49 established major democratic rights first. In 1871, Germany became a nation state when most of the German states were unified into the Prussian-dominated German Empire. After World War I and the German Revolution of 1918–1919, the Empire was replaced by the parliamentary Weimar Republic. In 1933 the Nazi seizure of power quickly led to the establishment of Nazi Germany which was built upon a dictatorship and consequently led to World War II and one of the biggest genocides in history, the Holocaust. By 1945 Germany and most of Europe were left in destruction and ruins. After the end of World War II in Europe and a period of Allied occupation, two German states were founded: the democratic Federal Republic of Germany (commonly known as West Germany) and the socialist German Democratic Republic (commonly known as East Germany). A wall encircling West Berlin was created on August 13, 1961, and was torn down on November 9, 1989. On 3 October 1990, the country was reunified. During the 2030s, European seperatism surged to its maximum, which affected the German region as well, causing independence movements in Germany, Austria and Belgium. The now century old non-royal Habsburgs saw this as a chance to revive the monarchies of Germany, and immediately launched the independence movement for the new Habsburg-ruled Empire, which was welcomed by the Austrians. To avoid weakening the German region, they launched a campaign to envelop the southern parts of Germany, as well as the countries of Belgium and Luxembourg, which were effected by the other independence movements. Karl von Habsburg died earlier than expected, which weakened the Habsburgs' authority over the newly born Empire, which resulted in the creation of an elective monarchy instead of a normal one. His son (now known as Ferdinand II) however managed to gain majority support in the country, and became the first coronated Emperor after the declaration of the Great German Empire. 28 countries royal families in the region: Wittelsbach - Lichtenstein, Bavaria - King Max II of Bavaria Habsburg - Austria - Emperor Ferdinand III of Austria Württemberg - Württemberg - King Friedrich II of Württemberg Baden - Baden - Grand Duke Bernhard II of Baden Hesse - Hesse - Grand Duke Donatus II of Hesse Saxe-Coburg and Gotha - Saxe-Coburg and Gotha - Duke Hubertus II of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Saxe-Meiningen - Saxe-Meiningen - Duke Konrad II of Saxe-Meiningen Reuss - Reuss - Prince Heinrich XXX of Reuss Luxembourg - Luxembourg - Grand Duke Guillaume II of Luxembourg Belgium - Saxe-Coburg and Gotha - Queen Elizabeth II of Belgium